


The Fast and The Boar

by SugerCat



Category: Angry Birds - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Curses, F/F, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:52:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14186316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat





	1. Chapter 1

Snow. Lately a constant companion of a yellow bird. Soon there would be a big party in their village. In his honor and that of his bride. A wedding will take place and actually he had always wanted that. To find someone to spend the rest of his days with. Someone who understood him and saw through his little mistakes.

Yes, there was a bird by his side now and he could say he liked her. Somehow. Conversely, she seemed to feel more, even if it wasn't really shown. But the marriage was her idea, so she had to feel more for him. Although he thought of such a festival before, but the reason wasn't quite noble. Because he came from a simple home and by his special property, namely to be the fastest bird far and wide, he also managed to encumber with debts. Especially at this time of year, he often slipped away and accidentally destroyed jars or similar fragile things. He, who bore the name Chuck since birth, didn't have it easy. Speed and impatience just didn't go well together.

It happened a few months ago. There came new birds from outside to their village. Among them was a lady in lilac plumage. At first she didn't look very nice, but very wealthy. Or at least her strange uncle and cousin were.

To begin with he just wanted to ask if he could borrow some money to pay his debts. Of course he would have promised to pay everything back or work it off. Because he wanted to make a good impression, he invited the strangers into his house, but first he checked with his special talent, whether the strangers had weapons or the like. After all, he wasn't quite as good-faith as some thought.

Anyway, everything changed. When his guests entered his home, they talked in good humor about his facility and how long the building already existed. They were probably interested because he owned the tallest house in the counter. He inherited this from his parents. Oh yes, they had unfortunately gone too early and he had no siblings.

Thus, he had at least a pleasant conversation with the relatives of his wife. Her name is Gale and she didn't speak much that afternoon. Her uncle, who introduced himself as Leonard, said she was just a little bit shy. He could understand that at the beginning, because he was also a very magnificent catch. However, after some time she didn't start to open up to him and he doubted that she was just shy. She was also able to chat freely with other birds. He watched this several times. But the conversations never looked very friendly. Or was he just imagining it? Finally, he never went closer to eavesdropping on his fiancée. After all, he still knew what manners are.

Nevertheless, they met again and again after that one day. Ross, her strange cousin ran around the village making unusual records. So far, he didn't question what the three birds did. Even if he had a feeling that something was wrong here.

On the other wing, he himself wasn't completely honest, because he didn't even confide his fiancé his money worries. He simply didn't find the right moment for it. He also wants to be alone with Gale for a longer time. Maybe then she would finally overcome her shyness or rather repellent manner. If he was unlucky, some of his past liaisons gossiped about him with his future wife. Probably that's why she played the cool lady until the wedding, so she was on the safe side and he couldn't get away before. He didn't even want to be intimate with her. He didn't even thought of kisser her or just holding her wing.

Some from their village envied him for such a beauty of a woman. Yes, she looked really nice. Nevertheless, unfortunately, it didn't really click in his heart. Probably the whole thing would be easier done then. But he can't force himself to love anyone, even if the outside and the environment seemed so enticing. He tried to comfort himself with the fact that after the ceremony he finally gets rid of the furious mob who stood in front of his house almost every day and wants money.

The night came slowly, but the yellow bird still didn't find what it was looking for. His fiancee wants to have some roses and that in the middle of winter. Once he meets Gale alone and she sends him to find flowers in the snow. It was probably the nervousness before the wedding. Although she wasn't particularly upset and busy with planning, but he could also be wrong. He never paid any attention to details such as gestures and looks. He was ashamed of that as well, but he promised to become a good husband to her. At least he will do his utmost to make her happy. And with this plant, which was allegedly also found under the white powder, he could make a start. Red roses. He didn't even think she liked classic romance. One of the many details he should still learn about her.

After a short breather he ran on. But it didn't seem to matter where he was looking with his shovel, he found everything, just not what he wanted. Even the golden clock of the master joiner reappeared. For sure he will get a small sum for that. The old owl already missed the thing for an eternity. It was a mystery to him how it got out of here into the woods, when he supposedly never left the village.

But that shouldn't be his concern, because he gradually got other problems. The path he had been running a few moments ago had suddenly been lost. Only cold snow under him. He quickly tried to move back, but his path disappeared. When the white flakes from above began to thicken, he should have put an end to today. But there were only a few days until marriage, and he didn't want to change the mind of his future wife because he didn't get a few trifles like flowers.

Maybe he should be a real man, go home and tell her everything. That he had no feelings for her, but just wanted to marry her for the money. If he was lucky, she was happy about the news. It could be that Gale's uncle would only force her to a wedding because she was of marriageable age. In the worst case he broke her heart and there was another bird in the village who was mad at him.

Slowly, he should know exactly what he wants to do, because not only his legs were cold. Even though the snow made the ground very bright, with no moon or stars, he wouldn't see anything in the dark. Besides, the falling white stuff made it hard for him to be able to look straight ahead. He was a bit panicked because he had never got lost in the woods.

Now he was more consciously running in circles to find some clue. There just had to be something else than trees and snow. From the beginning, he should have moved this search to tomorrow. Or at least ask if there were ever hardy roses around here. Just to run on it has always been its strength and its weak point, as in such situations. His body wouldn't be able to do that for much longer, and the cold was slowly bringing on hunger.

Was there a light? Quickly Chuck looked closer, but it disappeared again. As fast as he could, he ran in the direction. It shone and he was glad he had not imagined anything. But where did this glow come from in the dark? As he fixed his eyes on the light, he didn't see that he was running directly onto a fence. Thus, the coming was inevitable.

"Ouch! Who builds a fence in the middle of the forest?" He wanted to continue to rant, but when he saw that he was standing in front of a huge gloomy estate, he fell silent first. At least until he remembered that he probably doesn't have to freeze to death now. So he hurriedly sought the entrance, only then to determine that it was closed.

"Hello? Is there someone? If I climb over the fence now, I don't want to break in or something. I'm just looking for protection from the weather and.. um, were the tips on top of the fence really necessary?" But the yellow bird overcame that fast and already trembling moved to the front door. He knocked because he doesn't want to scare anyone. When no one opened, he stepped in on his own, than he could hardly stand it outside. He just managed to close the heavy door again and then locked it. So that the wind didn't hit it, should it change direction. After that he shook off the snow. He couldn't see much here, because it was now night and in this building it was pitch dark.

You could really put matches and candles in the lobby, he thought, feeling his way along the wall. Of course he stumbled upon a few things that weren't really helpful at that moment.

"Sorry, but to make it clear again, I really wasn't breaking in here..Ouch!" And again he was stuck with his feet somewhere.

"As soon as I see something, I also like to clean up." But it remained dark and quiet where he was. So had in the visibility conditions continue to search for a place to sleep. It will not bother him so much if he couldn't eat for one evening. The main thing was that he had a roof over his head for one night. As luck would have it, he quickly found a couch with a blanket and a pillow. Everything was a bit dusty, but he got it with knocking and his speed already.

It seemed lonely and unsocial here, but even though he didn't see or hear anyone yet, a feeling told him anyway that he wasn't alone here. Chuck tried to ignore it and close his eyes when he finally lay his head on the pillow.

The next thing he knew wasn't the daylight that was supposed to wake him, but he smelled delicious food. His stomach growled, but his head also told him it could be dangerous to fill his stomach here. But when he finally dared to open his eyes to see his host, nobody stood there. Irritated, he sat up, because he could have sworn, he just heard someone else. Besides, there wasn't very far away a table with delicious food. Someone had to have prepared it and brought it here. Such things don't happen by themselves.

"Um, thanks for the bed and breakfast, of course. But whoever lives here, you don't want to show yourself? A face to face conversation would be better. And I prefer it much more." The last sentence, the yellow bird whispered more to himself, because if he saw the owner of the house, he knew immediately whether he was in danger or not. On the other wing, which culprit lets you stay overnight and then brings you something to eat on the bed. Couch in this case, but still strange. Maybe an unsightly hermit bird lives here and just wanted him to disappear quickly again. I can fulfill that wish, Chuck thought and stretched extensively, then made to start the breakfast.

Quickly saturated, he also realized that he had not eaten so well in a long time. In society it would have been even better, but now he couldn't change it. In the future he could certainly eat more often with his wife and their friends. At least the couples out there always pretended that they were rarely alone in such a relationship.

Before he ran, he thanked his host for everything. Even if he didn't see anyone, he didn't want to play the rude guest. He had almost reached the gate when he looked around again. If that had not done so, he would have missed the beautiful view from the estate. Yesterday evening he couldn't watch much, so he probably didn't see either side of the gate open. And he climbed over the fence like a burglar.

Rooted, Chuck just stood there and couldn't stop wondering. It wasn't that there were no nice houses nearby or anything, but what was in front of him felt like something special. Of course it seemed a bit neglected, because the master of the house, who had his reasons not to show, didn't come to terms with the work alone.

Thoughtfully, the yellow bird ran back and forth in front of the gate that brought him outside. On the one wing, he should hurry back because he had to do other things at home. On the other, he also wanted to do something here to be thankful for the overnight stay and the food.

He shook his head and wondered why he wanted to waste time. Finally, nothing was required and so he should just disappear. Today, even the sun was shining, so finding his village was an easy task.

But just at the moment when he finally wanted to leave, something dazzled him and he closed his eyes for a moment. Blinking and protecting his eyes with a wing, he tried to see what reflected the sun's rays. It was a window that belonged to a conservatory. Surely he was standing around too long in this place, because the daylight was now falling on this little glass shed. Therefore, he decided to finally take the legs in his feathered hand to leave the property.

But right between the two doors, he got a flashy idea. Conservatories house flowers and other greens during the cold season. Chuck knew it was stupid to check if there were roses in there too. The owner hardly cared for the house, why should he take the time to care for such plants in winter?

Despite his own thoughts, he found himself quickly outside the flower house and still opened the glass door to take a look. He entered as if he were timid, dropped the door back into the lock and walked inside. There were so many beautiful specimens of plants here, but his eyes were captured by the roses from the beginning. The red of the flowers seemed to shine properly, because he recognized it right from the entrance. Wrestling with himself, he walked around the bush, which apparently got the best place here. It was presented almost like a trophy. There were so many flowers on it, maybe it wouldn't attract attention if he took a single one for his bride.

"Don't do that!" He suddenly heard a small voice, but as he turned around, there was no one there. Again he shook his head, for that was surely only his conscience. Finally, he wasn't educated to steal. But if his parents were still there, he wouldn't have to leave at night in the winter to find a flower.

As soon as he had broken off the chosen flower, he hurried to the exit, to finally get away from here. Strangely, the door from the conservatory jammed, because no matter what he did, it remained locked.

"Oh no! Why didn't you just leave? Now the Lord is surely angry." Again, the voice sounded and slowly it came to him a feeling that the better solution would have been to leave this place earlier. Everything suddenly became darker, but the sun was still shining outside. The wooden floor beneath him creaked almost desperately, announcing to him that something heavy and big was moving in his direction. Chuck got strangely cold, but he thought it was pleasantly warm in here.

"I offered you a night bed and brought you something to eat. But that wasn't enough for you, so you also wanted to steal from me." This voice sounded somber and scary, but still the yellow bird saw no one. His knees trembled a bit, but he should try to explain the whole thing.

"I..I would have come back to.." A bawling made him quickly shut up again.

"Liar! You wanted to take the rose with you and then just leave like a thief." The something came closer and he could already see a big shadow on the floor. There was definitely no bird here who wanted to be a hermit. Packed with fear, he tried to hide somewhere, but it was in vain. A moment later, he was already touched on a wing and lifted. He knew that this monster had captured him, yet he stared stubbornly at the wall, not wanting to look at it. But that changed when he was easily turned around and couldn't help but face the beast. He didn't find another description for the horror of what he had to behold. It was huge. Five times, no, at least six times his size. If not bigger. But this brown-black coat didn't let him judge that well. His eyes were embers red-colored and looked through him with their piercing stare. The claws held him tight, that there was no escape. He hasn't had such fear for a long time, but still he doesn't want to die like this. That's why he started to plead for his life.

"Please, don't eat me! I.. I do everything to pay for the rose. Surely there is something here for me to do..." His speech stopped as the monster opened its mouth. However, he didn't understand a word, if something else was answered. When he saw the sharp and partially blood-colored teeth, which could probably tear him with ease, he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

_I know you are the slave of no one_  
_and that nobody rules your body and mind_  
_You are the monkey of nobody_  
_because nobody trains you to be kind_

"Can you stop that for once?" Inquired the big monster from the smaller thing, because he just found this happy tune annoying. Especially on such a lousy day.

"No I can not. I'm a music box and singing is the only thing left for me." And so she let her voice sound merrily again. The bigger one grumbled annoyed and he was sure it had something to do with the arrival of this stranger, that everyone in the house play a little crazy. He had to get rid of the yellow bird as fast as possible. But he couldn't just leave the thief free. After all, the guy would learn nothing else from his act otherwise.

 _You're just dirt for nobody_  
_and your love is called the same_  
_You don't have to part with anyone_  
_because nobody knows you, it's a shame_

"Can't you at least sing another song?" Always hearing the same thing slowly drove him crazy. But the singer only shook her head sublimely.

"I can sing what I want and when I want. After all, you just walked in here like this." That was too much, and the master of the house angrily turned away from the window.

"You seem to forget who's in charge here!"

"In this tone.." She tried to resist, but the other came quickly closer and closed the music box.

"Enough! Everything here is mine! You and your silly friends dare too much here, and you're just as much a criminal as this stranger." With that, he locked the small box and flung the key around the room in rage. To make sure that there was really no sound, he put some heavy books on the box.

"Now you can think about how you can improve. I could have thrown you out too. But no, I'm so kind and let you stay here. In return, you should all show some decency and respect towards me." If she answered, he wouldn't hear it anymore, because he was already trudging in the direction of Dungeon, where the thief was staying.

 _You will someday serve someone_  
_Someone who is softer and gentler than you_  
_You will someday serve someone_  
_Someone who is wiser and stronger than you._

The lady in the music box broke off and sighed. She thought it would help her to continue singing this song to stay strong. After all, it wasn't the first time that the master of the house dealt with her like this. He was just temperamental and maybe bitter. The others thought it was scary, but he had not harmed anyone until now. Sometimes it just happened that he quickly became angry. Sometimes she could even understand him, because he was probably never allowed to leave this place again. Just like the rest of them.

But finally, there was a glimmer of hope for them all, because after a felt eternity, someone managed to come here. She could barely remember the last visitor. There just seemed to be a dark shape in her head.

The longer they all lingered here, the more their memories fell into oblivion. It was still clear to her that she wasn't always living in a small box and singing songs. But what exactly happened before this life as a music box, she couldn't name exactly. She had the feeling of missing someone or something. Family? Friends? No matter how hard she tried to grasp it, the fog became denser in her head every day.

What will become of her and the others here, if that spell, or whatever it was, never dissolved again? Were they damned to live here forever? No, she had to do something to break this curse, because slowly it felt like one.

For now she wasn't only stuck in this estate, but also in this box. But she rarely came out here alone when the master of the house locked her up. Stupid only that her friends probably also looked into the cellar to marvel at the newcomer. So she would have to wait here for a while, until she came out of here again. Or at least until the music box is opened again, because going far without the thing didn't succeed. On one leg of her hung a chain. Although it was sparkling and beautiful to fit the rest of the box, she was still trapped.

Another sigh escaped her, because she could only hope that the visitor isn't upsetting the Lord to much. Even if he had done nothing so far, he could eventually lose patience. The guest had to go to the winter garden of all things. There was so much to discover and the bird immediately went to the holiest place of the flower owner. In addition, a rose was broken, which the Lord almost liked most. If you were locked up here, there were only such hobbies left to pass the time. Until it ended sometime. Whenever that may be.

* * *

 

As Chuck realized that the ground he lay on was hard and cold, he opened his eyes, because his nest usually didn't feel that way. He blinked, than in that sparse light it seemed difficult to see. How did he get into this dungeon? In front of him a locked lattice. Right, left and behind him only stone masonry. Except up there, there was a much too small window that let in a bit of sun. Still, it didn't make the place very bright here.

His attention was diverted from above when he suddenly heard noises.

"You had to choose the roses. Why not the weed right next to the door? That looks kind of interesting too." The yellow bird looked around in surprise as he stood at the dungeon door. He still saw no one, but he was sure he heard someone.

"He certainly didn't do it on purpose. He also seemed very polite at breakfast." A new voice sounded, but the owner of it was also not visible.

"You have seen that he almost.."

"Hello? Ehm, could you show yourself if you want to talk to me? Also, it would be nice if you can tell me how to get out of here." The prisoner now intervened in the conversation, because a shake at the door confirmed that he was really trapped.

"First annoying the Lord and now also making demands. It's getting better and better!" One of the unknowns grew louder, but that didn't bother Chuck the least. Previously he thought the flower thing was just a dream. That he landed here because of other circumstances. But he was just confirmed that everything was real with the overnight stay in the strange property and the broken rose. This also meant that this monster, what he had to see, was really existing. He got goose bumps just by closing his eyes and remembering that gruesome sight.

"Are you even listening?!" He was asked louder and finally he could see someone behind the iron gate. He blinked again, not wanting to believe his eyes. Because before him were no birds or something like that. Objects looked at him. He shook his head. Everything here had to be a strange dream. But even when he pinched his side and even plucked a feather, nothing changed on this place.

"Shhh, not so loud! Otherwise we will still be heard." The one creature tried to reassure the other, but it seemed in vain.

"How so? The Lord will certainly like it if.."

"Enough!" Someone yelled down the stairs and it still sounded so awful to the yellow bird. The creatures both fell silent immediately and hid themselves again. Chuck's heart was throbbing faster with fear as heavy footsteps came in his direction again. He could be very fast. So why didn't he use his time to escape? But again his body felt paralyzed.

"I ordered you not to go down here!" The monster's voice sounded at the bottom of the stairs again. With soft apologies, the little creatures disappeared. The yellow couldn't see much of the monster yet, because a cowl had thrown over it. Or was this there before and he just didn't notice it? He didn't care when the big something put a candle aside so you could see more in the room. As the monster approached, he was now glad that he was locked up. At least until he remembered that his counterpart probably had a key to the lattice door.

No. It can't end like this. My life should finally start to be nice. I still have to find a way out of here. Maybe I can talk to that something without it eating me up.

Chuck quickly considered what else he could do. It may also be that there can be no negotiation or something, because he had to simply exploit the carelessness of the monster. Although he thought it so nice, still his legs still didn't move. He also stared spellbound to the floor, so he didn't have to face the big something again.

"You can choose if you want to serve me as your punishment or you stay here." It sounded loud and clear and he winced.

"I.. I want to try to work for you." Because he would certainly starve in here if he had chosen the other thing. But think again, because he already got something to eat here. And it tasted more than acceptable. Surely the little creatures were responsible for that.  
When the door started to squeal as it opened, he didn't want to brood any more, but finally started to run. Even if he was afraid to pass the monster. He was quick enough and so it wouldn't catch him.

Thought, done and he almost run over the creatures on the stairs. He would like to look at the two creatures longer, but he had no time for that, because he had to come out of here. At the top of the stairs, there was a corridor with several directions.

"You can't escape!" He heard the monster roar from below because he stopped. He just hurriedly took some way, hoping he got out there. In fact, he quickly found a window that he could open to jump out. Outside there was now a windy and icy weather. He was probably locked in this cellar for too long. That didn't seem to matter and he didn't even take the front door, but climbed back over the sharp fence so he could get away from here. By the day he would surely find better to his village.

At least he thought that confidently as he left this place behind. But his sense of direction had to play crazy because of the deteriorating labor, because suddenly he stood again in front of the entrance of the house, from which he wanted to run away. The owner stood at the gate and he didn't dare to look him in the face again. The wind would only expose him to that ghastly grimace. There was something incomprehensible grumbling, but he didn't want to hear it and turned around again. Because he was careless, a branch scratched his head. Almost the wood hit his left eye, but he didn't care anymore. What was a small wound against captivity by such a monster?

"No! How is that possible?!" He cried almost desperately, as he again arrived at the fence with the sharp tips. He took no shortcuts, but just ran straight all the time. Yeah, he dodged the trees, but still he shouldn't have came back here. Chuck tried to take a deep breath to think about what he should do with his remaining energy. He didn't feel his feet for a long time, but his will to survive was strong enough. Otherwise he wouldn't run away again when the monster stomped on him.

"Now wait a minute!" As if he would listen to that thing and just doing what is said. Maybe they chat a bit about the architecture of the house and then dine together. Only he couldn't eat, because he is going to be the served meal. Would he be cooked first or would it devour him raw? These sharp teeth didn't look like as if they were rejecting such a little yellow bird. At the thought it shook his whole body in fear. Or was he slowing down from the freezing cold? But he just had to keep running, because he heard that his pursuer was faster. He was slowing down, but even as he stumbled, he still tried to hide behind a thick tree trunk. This puffing thing was coming closer, but he hoped it couldn't smell him.

Now that he was sitting here, he found the place very pleasant. Of course, the cold wind still whistled around his head, but he finally needed a break. Only briefly, so that he can draw new strength. Maybe close the eyes a little, because he didn't see the monster anymore. Also, Chuck slid down the trunk a little so that no snow was blown across his face. A quick nap and then he would surely find his way home.

Pleasantly warm. Did the sun shine again or did spring came into the land already? That was nonsensical, otherwise he would have spent months in the forest. Maybe other birds drove the monster away and finally brought him to the village? Delighted by the thought, he slowly opened his eyes. Only to find that he had landed in this horror house again. The window that showed him a heavy blizzard in the sky, he saw that from the outside, when he wanted to go here for the first time. From the beginning he should have ignored these flowers and immediately run home. Now he was probably stuck here forever as a slave.

But now he wasn't in the basement, but in a soft nest, with a cuddly blanket. He finally felt his feet again as he moved them.

"Finally he is awake again. Quickly give the Lord the news." When he heard a new voice, he looked around without leaving his seat. Somehow he didn't want to get up yet. On the one hand because he was afraid of the monster and on the other hand he found it nice and comfortable. Small feet trudged on the floor and to the door. He should probably stop it.

"Down here!" He couldn't pay any more attention to the other creature, because a small but beautiful box stood in his nest. He didn't notice it before. She was open and a small figure looked at him. He touched his head. Was he slowly losing his mind? But he felt a bandage. The wound from the branch must have been worse if he was treated like that right away.

"Really. You could have frozen out there." Said that little pink something that looked like a tiny princess, or at least a beautiful dancer.

"What else should I have done?"

"Staying here, for example, would have been an option."

"I couldn't wait until this ghastly thing eats me and that only because of a little flower." Then the door was opened and the monster stormed in.

"This isn't just a little flower!" Shouted the owner of the house and the little figure sighed a little annoyed, as her guest hid anxiously behind the nest.

"You are so loud again."

"But how am I supposed to explain it to him? The yellow bird didn't want to listen to me before. Maybe it was because he was hard of hearing." It spoke out loud, because of course, thinking it was right.

"Maybe he wouldn't have ran away if you didn't always react so rude." Explained the figure from the box and then looked back to Chuck.

"And you shouldn't have just ran away after you took the rose without asking."

"It was only one.."

"Do you know what...?" It echoes again through the room and all but the dancer hid themselves again.

"What did I just say about the volume of your voice?" Annoyed, the monster snorted that the birds knees were trembling.

"But he talks so disparagingly about my roses. It was a lot of work to maintain the plant." He heard now and that's right, Chuck didn't think of that for a moment. Whether monster or not, he behaved a bit like the worse evil here.

"Come on. The Lord will not hurt you." He tried to trust the little creature, also because he certainly needed her help to get away from here. When he cautiously looked to the owner of the property, this stepped into the shadows and pulled his robe over him. Thinking what he should do, he looked down. Then he noticed that his clothes had disappeared. Hurriedly, he wrapped the blanket around his body.

"Why did you tear my clothes off my body?" He wanted to know a little embarrassed.

"Don't say it as if it gave me pleasure!" With that, the monster again began to get angry.

"There was no other reason besides you wanting to eat me. Am I right? I'm still too thin now. That's why I got this big breakfast."

"Why do you expect him to eat you?" It came confused from the music box. The biggest creature in the room was still trying to stay calm, but clenched fists under the cowl.

"I saw it. The monster had blood on its muzzle. It must have met a poor bird before me. Now I know why birds disappear from the village. You take them here, to eat them. I'm just an accidental victim because there is too little on me. And I wanted to take a walk with Gale's uncle through the forest. Now I am glad that he refused, otherwise he would have landed in your stomach." He didn't even know where he had the courage to say it all out, but that would really explain the disappearance of some villagers.

"Enough!" The yellow fell silent again, but didn't hide this time.

"You absolutely want a monster and you will get it." The cloak dropped to the ground and the monster stood right in the light. The shock paralyzed the bird again and this big paws lifted him up.

"In your forest exploration, you've certainly noticed that you can't just leave here. And so it will stay until you have finished your punishment!"

"But I have an appointment.." It came out of him relatively quietly and the face of the monster came closer.

"You should have thought of that before..." Chuck couldn't hear any more because he was already passing out from this fear and nausea again.


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, you have done that right!" Scolded the dancer the bigger one.

"I can't help it, that it happens all the time. If the guy sleeps so often, I can't use him for anything." After the yellow bird was put back in the nest and two other magical creatures should stay there to look for him, the master of the house dragged the music box to the big fireplace, where he usually thought about things. It's nice by the warm fire and in his self made armchair. Because no piece of furniture was big enough for him here. After those black days, he could be glad that the door of this property was built big enough to fit inside. He also occasionally hit his head against the ceiling, in some places, but his skull had to endure, because he didn't know where to go. He had to build the winter garden a little bit bigger last summer, but that wasn't as difficult as previously thought. He was used to taking care of himself since childhood. Who needed company if you could engage in meaningful work? He didn't need help from this very nimble bird, but there were penalties for learning from it.

At first he also wanted to punish the singing figure for a longer time, but she seemed to be the only one who could talk normally with the intruder. When he briefly reflected in the window, he also knew again the reason for it.

"Did it ever occur to you that he may be afraid? Besides, you could have brushed your teeth after eating the jam bread. Now that I see it that way, you can really think it looks like blood." Guilty, the bigger one immediately closed his mouth. He didn't really think about that before and he really should know what he looked like. He himself destroyed all mirrors here in a fit of rage, so he never must look at himself again. Over the time, he just forgot how disgusting he was because his housemates were getting used to it somehow.

"Hey, if you want, I can make sure he does his work here right." The little creature at least tried to make the other one feel better. Yes, she thought he should be responsible for his outbursts, but not for his appearance, which he couldn't change.

"You're right. It's better if I don't let myself be seen again." Returned the monster monotonously, and left the room. The singer couldn't even say that she didn't mean it that way. But it was useless to call after the master if he remained in this mood. Then he always ignored everything around him. Maybe she should take the opportunity and warm herself up here by the fire a little. Without her friends, she can't move so fast with her box, and since her guest slept again, it would probably be useless to walk up to this.

Although they weren't all really hungry or anything that felt living beings, it also got cold now and then. Especially when she tried to think of the past. Even though she might not really want to think of it, but something in her believed that the yellow bird would redeem them all. He probably didn't know that, but the fact that he happened to find the property here might have been fate. How was she supposed to teach that to the master? Or would it be better to keep him from this idea? He liked his conservatory with these beautiful flowers. Nevertheless, he wouldn't want to keep their guest here forever, for one broken rose.

The singer shook her head and lies down in her box. She started wondering again how she could leave from this place and she was already looking through all the books and scrolls here. Nothing pointed to their condition and also the landlord himself, couldn't help there. He just got angry when she wanted to talk about that subject. So she tried to sleep a little for now until someone woke her up again.

* * *

 

"What did you think you're doing?" Someone inquired angrily. The purple bird that was addressed ignored that with an eye roll.

"I'm talking to you, princess!" Gale knew he only used the name to annoy her because she wasn't of noble birth. Even though she liked to pretend it, these disguises still didn't make it true. Just as little could her two companions sham others forever. Eventually, a bird will sooner or later notice what they are planning. She would rather not be here then. Even if she was actually looking for something in this place.

"Just be glad he's gone. In that way you can accomplish your plan faster. The house is empty and there is no wedding." Because she had no desire for that. To marry an impatient and childish bird just so that he was no longer single. She admitted he wasn't as intrusive as other men before him. Still, that doesn't mean she must marry this guy right away.

"What if he told someone where he went and who led him to it? How does it look like, the fiancé sends her husband into the forest and isn't worried at all, as this doesn't come back? Do you want us to appear suspicious?" You do that yourself, she thought.

"As fast as he ran around and at that time, he wasn't meeting anyone. At least he brings me something if I want it. Both of you have slackened a bit at that." Gale was a little angry, because she could use new things here and there. Always the same clothes and jewelry will eventually be boring.

Without much warning, the bigger seized being grabbed her and pushed her against the wall. The wing, which was only put on the arm, was now briefly thrown to the ground. Hooves came to the light, holding the purple bird by the throat.

"You shouldn't allow yourself too much with me. Nobody but me can give you all that luxury, and you know it. But you seem to forget that my generosity isn't infinite and that you are replaceable. Nobody knows you exactly here. If you're gone tomorrow, nobody will look for you." With that he released her and she fell to the ground, breathing heavily. He grinned, picked up the false wing and vanished from the room, seeming sure that these words were enough to keep her on track.

The left-behind bird tried to calm down again. Maybe it was really wrong of her to send the yellow one to a search of a rose. She knew very well he wouldn't find any at this time of the year. Before, she never had that bad feeling what was in her mind now. However, since they entered this village, some things have been different anyway. Gale already knew this area, but no one probably remembered her because she only met with one bird on her last visit. At that time, she didn't disguise herself like that and didn't have such crude appendages with her.

She took the key from her jewelry box, which she always hid, and unlocked the beautiful thing in the closet. Some chains and bracelets came to light. One exemplar wasn't so shiny and studded with any jewels. A black and probably self-braided leather strap with a wooden medallion. It looked like a heart and she opened it always with caution. A picture with a smiling pink bird came to her face. She listened again if anyone should enter her room and looked at the window. But nobody seemed to be there to watch her. So she sighed sadly as she looked at the small picture. Just a mourning, but also disappointing memory. The friend on the picture was gone and sometimes she wondered if she could have changed anything at the end.

But why would that have been her job? No, she thought indignantly, closing the old thing so she wouldn't see that smile anymore. She put the medallion back in the box. What could she have changed? After all, her friend wrote her no more letters for no reason and also ignored her papers. Although she also visited the house where the other one used to live, there were other birds living there now. She didn't even asked if they knew something. She didn't want any more disappointing answers. Like, for example, that her friend was tired of writing to her and found a better company with whom she left.

She could do that too, she thought back then, and so began her journey on the water with these strange characters. It lacked nothing so far. So why did a feeling in her say she had to change? Why did it have to be right here that her head whispers such things to her? It's probably just old memories that make her go crazy in this place. But that she will not allow. So she went outside to play the worried woman and to see if anyone saw her fiancé.

Should she have behaved differently with Chuck and perhaps talked to him about whether he had seen or even known her friend? After all, he had been living here for some time. But the taller guy she was traveling with wouldn't tolerate her questioning. Not after he thought that he revealed everything to this sad truth. Even if his story is true, why did he want to return to that village? Here to this place, where supposedly a monster lived nearby, that ate birds and anything else. He also told the residents here, who confirmed that some villagers were already gone. But no one here saw the alleged monster itself, because no one could really describe it. Or rather, no one objected when Leonard said it was several feet high with huge sharp claws and bloodthirsty eyes. Maybe there was something living in the woods. Maybe not, and the birds got lost in the bushes. Because the green areas here weren't exactly small. But her fiancé allegedly had this ability to run at lightning speed since birth, so that one can't see it with the eye.

Creepy, when she thought of what this bird was taking advantage of. But somehow the guy didn't feel like a voyeur. He would also have to show more interest in her. Or did he hide everything very well with this special talent?

The brooding made no sense, because now he was gone. And finally she saw a few birds, whom she could complain to with her suffering. After all, she just had to speak enough chatterboxes, so she didn't have to run through the whole village. Take a quick look back and pretend to search around in panic. A handkerchief in the wing, was always helpful, so you could play the worried woman better.

'You shouldn't lie to birds so often!' A voice blamed her in her thoughts. But Gale ignored those words. Her friend is gone, so she didn't have to follow her speech, which was supposed to make her better. Surely it would also be heard that she had sunk very low at the moment. But her actions brought her what she needed to live, so she wouldn't refrain from doing so, just because an old phantom is advising her. Why does she found it so hard to let the past rest?

* * *

 

The yellow bird woke up again, but this time because something was on it. Did the monster torture him and he didn't feel the pain properly because his body was so weak? Maybe he didn't live anymore and so felt the time after death.

"Get up!" Somebody tried to wake him up and Chuck instantly knew that he was still lying in that soft bed. Carefully, he opened his eyes, but the huge figure had luckily disappeared from the room. Even the little dancer didn't seem to be here anymore. Only the other two objects were still in here with him. One of them was on his stomach, so it felt like he was being pushed lightly. It began to bounce, which then became uncomfortable for him and so he sat up to push the orange-black being away from him.

"I'm getting up already." He said, doing the said thing from the nest to take a better look at the figures. He also wanted to distance himself, than the smaller one looked like, as if it wanted to attack him.

"It's about time. Congratulations again that you could annoy the master so much. First you make it worse and then also sleeping for a long time!" Threw the little something to his head.

"It really wasn't..." Tried to interfere the almost black thing. This burned even on the head and arms. Ah, a candle, albeit a very round one, the bird assumed here.

"Yes, it was supposedly not his intention. You're repeating yourself. Why are you actually defending this guy? Who must endure the whims of the Lord again? We! And to whom do we owe it? Him!" The small bowl with lid ranted. The tallest in the room couldn't control himself and ran to the little angry thing to open it. Candies came to his eyes. So this was a container for it. Even though he was fast, his actions were nevertheless noticed.

"Hey! Who do you thing you are to allow yourself to do this?" Scolded the dish.

"Excuse me. But you also have to understand my curiosity a bit. You don't see something like that every day."

"Of course, we understand that. I would too.." Again, the candle was interrupted by the other talking subject.

"If you had just walked out after the night like a polite bird, you would never have seen us. Then maybe we would have been spared a lot. Hey, what are you two doing? You can't just let him walk around here ?!" The last sentence went to the black and round object that hopped after the yellow one. The guest didn't let him even to talk to the end, how rude, the sweets bowl thought. This was ignored by the other two. Because they stepped in the corridor already out of sight. Angrily, the crockery jumped from the edge of the bed to a cushion that was lying on the floor so it wouldn't break, and then quickly into the hallway. Well, yes, at least as fast as the creature did it.

"If I'm not allowed to leave that easy, I should at least be able to take a look around here." Chuck said and now looked around in peace, because he could hear no growl or heavy footsteps. That meant the host wasn't nearby. It calmed him down a bit for now.

"That's true and I'll gladly show you everything." The candle also seemed to be as friendly as the music or jewelry box. He wasn't sure there. But at least then someone was here to help him. Somehow.

"You can't just run around here as you want. This is not a museum!" The orange-black thing raged again.

"What if I should get your master something from another room that you can't carry. How am I supposed to do that without infuriating him, because I don't know anything about this place?" The dish wanted to object again, but then thought about it.

"Fine. But if it really has to be, then I'll go ahead." And so the bowl hopped proudly ahead, while the two in the back looked at each other shortly satisfied, before they also walked on.

Normally, the yellow one would run through here as fast as possible, to look at everything, so that he could disappear afterwards. But probably a second escape attempt would only end in the cold forest again. And this time forever, because the monster had no desire to drag him back. He paused for a moment at these thoughts, because the big something could have simply left him out there to his freezing death. Or this wanted to feed him really fat for a snack later. That would at least explain the good breakfast. Maybe the birds from the village disappeared in another way and he wrongly accused someone because he was thinking of all the fairy tales from his childhood. The one where the monster is always killed and the noble prince saves his beautiful princess.

His life wasn't such a great story. Yes, the monster almost frightened him several times to death and he still had terrible fear. He must have been crazy before, just throw an inappropriate tone at this. Despite all that, he was neither tortured and still was in one piece.

"So here is the kitchen. If you must, eat a small.." But the candy bowl didn't come to the end of the sentence.

"That's huge!" Chuck said loudly, because what he had at home, you could hardly call a kitchen. He had to look at everything quickly now.

"Hey, stop it! If you mess things up, the Lord will certainly prolong your punishment. Do you really want that?" But the fast bird didn't really listen to that. He had never seen so many different spices. Some of them weren't smelling really good for him, but he also had no idea what food you made with it. A door in the kitchen suggested that there was more.

"No! You leave that door.. And he already runs into the cellar. The Lord will be hopping mad." The scolding of the orange-and-black thing was beginning to be a plead, than it had no desire for the anger that would follow later, just because an intruder did what he wanted here.

"It's not that bad if he looks around a bit." Added the candle with a smile. Immediately they heard a strum from below.

"Not bad, huh? He will make sure that the Lord is miserable for the whole next season. My nerves." Complained the smaller object before both hurriedly hopped down the stairs.

"Ahhhhh!" Both shouted almost simultaneously as they reached the bottom, than the yellow bird lay lifeless on the ground and covered in blood. The shelf in front wobbled a bit. Did something fall off and hurt this yellow speed now?

"We have to alert the master!" The round burning thing was already jumping up, trying to be as loud as possible.

"But.." Tried to find the dish some objections but also going up again.

"We can't just leave him there!" Now it was the candle that looked a little angry.

"You're right. You keep shouting and I use the servant bell in the kitchen." But the bowl of sweets had barely said it when it was already ringing in the room.

"What are you three doing here? Anyway, don't go into the cellar!" The announcement of the orange-black object, was meant for the toys, that now wild pulled on the string of the bell.

"It's good that you were close by, we wouldn't have come up here so fast." Admitted the wax creature and then set out to make noise in the corridor, hoping the Lord noticed it. It wasn't long before they heard the heavy footsteps.

"What is going on here?" Inquired the owner of the house a little annoyed, because he didn't sleep long in his bed. When he saw the faces of the others, he already knew what was going on.

"I really tried everything, but he didn't want to listen to me." Meant the dish, but the candle mixed in worried and slightly hoarse.

"Quick, he is in the basement!" And without further questions, the biggest one ran in the cellar. Once there, he got a shock. But nevertheless bent immediately down after the yellow bird. He puffed in relief as he realized his guest was still alive. Even if this was unwanted and he himself was considered a monster, he still doesn't want someone in his estate to be harmed.

"Is he about to.." The candy bowl didn't dare to utter it's thoughts.

"No, he is not." Answered the big figure and locked the basement once and put another barrel of oatmeal in front of it, what was just behind the door.

"But all the blood.."

"It's just wine. Some bottles certainly fell off the shelf because someone played there despite the ban." The three toys immediately looked guilty to the ground.

"We'll talk about it later. I'll take care of him first. Ashes, start to heat the bath water. Sweets?"

"Yes, master?"

"Prepare a little something to eat. Our... guest will soon be hungry again." Even if the dish didn't really want, it nodded in agreement.

"And you three help him." The three toys were also satisfied with the decision. After that, the big guy went to the bathroom with the unconscious bird.

"Again he is unconscious. Slowly I wonder if he did it on purpose so he doesn't have to work." The beast sighed and glanced down at the bird in his paws. Well, the wine dyed the plumage pretty red.

"What am I thinking about? This time it really was an accident." Now that this guy was so calm on his arms, he could actually look closer at it. A moment later, he immediately shook his head, because why would he want to do that? It's not like he's never seen a bird in his life. A faint whimpering came from below and he paused in his steps. The bathroom was already in sight. With his big steps, the building seemed rather small. Oh, he shouldn't worry about what that yellow something made for noise and just wash it fast. Maybe some red on the feathers wasn't just wine.

Great, now he had to investigate this criminal again on injuries. There he thought he could just punish this with some work and even stay away at the time. Why must it be so complicated?


	4. Chapter 4

"The water is almost ready." The candle scared the master of the house a little and he looked quickly away from the bird. He really should not stand here and stare at the unconscious. Even though he wondered why Ashes was so fast this time because when he wanted to bathe, it always felt like it took forever. Maybe he was just standing too long in the corridor.

Not important, because now he dispelled these vain questions and stooped down a bit to get into the bathroom. One of the few rooms in which he couldn't stand upright. He even sat more on the ground to wash himself with the bathwater. Unfortunately, he didn't fit in the tub. Only in summer could he swim in the lake behind the house.

"Could you still get his clothes? I've already washed them and they should be dry now." Because he would feel uncomfortable if the little black object was watching the stranger and him all the time.

As here was better lighting in the bathroom than in the hall, and since he probably didn't pay attention to it, he now noticed that the bandage had fallen off the bird's head. Was probably still in the basement. Carefully he stroked with his paws, which look really huge by the little bird, some soaked feathers to the side. Still, it didn't look as if the wound got open again. Relieved, he sighed, not wanting to take care more of the intruder before this starts his punishment.

He carefully put the little guy in the water. Of course, he tested the water beforehand so that it did not get too hot. Now he tried to see if there were any broken glass left. But as he gently combed the plumage, nothing came out. He probably had to do this procedure all over this body, not just a small part of the back. At least he got the glued feathers clean like that. He also had to go slowly because he didn't want to inflict any more pain on the unconscious. Not so easy, with this size difference, but he did his best.

A few moments passed in silence, except for the splash in the water, which he caused several times. The question came up, since when was the last time he saw a bird. So not only pictures in books, scrolls and other stuff, but a real and lively one. Probably several years have passed since this happened. And it was only a brief meeting in the woods when he collected firewood. He really didn't want to scare anyone, but in the summer he couldn't walk around with the cowl. His partly bristly coat was already too much at this time of the year. He told the others in the house nothing about the brief meeting between the trees. He was aware that they all hoped for a visit, and he was the only one who drove it out.

In the beginning, he wanted to chase the others out of his house, for which they entered unasked. But after that one night.. The bad headache came back to him and he grimaced and stopped working. He knew for a fact that there was a time when everything was different. His appearance was different. But slowly everything in his memories blurred. Was he once such a small and petite creature as in his paws? He looked at the yellow bird again incredulously. This suddenly looked back anxiously and maybe a little confused.

"Oh... I.." The monster immediately jumped from the smaller one, causing it to plunge into the water. The tub was not quite full, but it was still wet around it now.

"Now that you are awake, you can end your bath alone. Towels are already over there." The master of the house quickly found his normal tone again, but did not look at the other and pulled the cowl more in the face. There was a knock on the door and it was immediately opened by the bigger one.

"Here, I have.." Ashes didn't manage to finish his sentence.

"Wonderful." With that he pushed the candle into the bathroom, only to step into the hall himself.

"Keep him company." And the door was closed.

"He's just busy our master." Gave the candle as an excuse for the taller one, as the bird stared strangely at the closed door.

"Hm." Chuck nodded a little absently, then stared at his wings. When he awoke he didn't dare to open his eyes. He also thought he would end up in the pan for a moment, but then he remembered that he had gotten something in the basement, which made him smell slightly sweetish. The bathwater also had a pink color. But he didn't think that was the bizarre thing. It was the fact that this monster had actually just washed him, that was messing him up so much. With those huge paws, one would think that everything that comes into contact with it breaks instantly. But the creepy Something cleaned him so carefully, yet thoroughly, that he could actually get out of the water now. Clean and without further injuries.

Chuck dared to open his eyes when nothing happened for a moment. Almost motionless, the beast held him over the water, which he first recognized. Slowly he looked up into the still terrible face, but it didn't look at him. It glanced aside, as if something had happened that he had not seen. And then it was noticed that he was awake and immediately got dropped.

"Here's a towel." He heard from the left and luckily he wasn't too concerned with his thoughts, because the talking object would have held the cloth almost over his flame.

"I'm sorry." It apologized immediately, but the bird saw that it wasn't done on purpose.

"We do not often have guests." Asches added and was happy about the current one and that he could help. Albeit with little difficulty.

"Somehow that's a pity." Said the yellow one and really meant it that way. A beautiful property like this actually earned many visitors. But then he quickly thought back to the owner, who probably prevented that. That was when the monster really belonged here. Maybe it needed a shelter and killed the real owners. But that does not explain these living things. On the one wing, he couldn't imagine that this big something belonged here, because it almost bumped his head when he walked out of the bathroom. On the other wing, why would the monster take care of the house if it wasn't his. Although he didn't see everything from here yet, the used rooms were kept in better condition than the entrance area. Probably also because of the winter. His guest room was also cleaned and nobody could convince him that everything was done by these enchanted creatures. Or was there more magic here?

When he put his clothes back on, he noticed that they somehow smelled fresh.

"Who washed that?" He inquired of the smaller one, although he already knew the answer. By the way, they both stepped into the hallway after Chuck let the water out and made sure no dirt was left. Because he didn't have to annoy the master of the house even more. At least he could try to avoid it.

"Oh, I hope you don't want to complain. The master just wanted to clean it after it got dirty in the woods. I'm sure he.." The bird stopped the candle, which was about to apologize for the monster. Even if it did not quite know for what exactly.

"Everything is fine. I just wanted to say that my things never get so clean with me." Because washing clothes and removing stains requires patience, which he usually did not possess.

"Yes, the master can do many things very well." He nodded at it and in a way didn't want to know anything specific. Still, there was that curiosity in him that wanted to know more about this place and its inhabitants. After Asches mentioned what was going on in the basement, he simply had to ask questions.

"How long have you all been living here?" That's just bursting out of him, even though he didn't even know if the monster was ever far enough off the floor. Maybe this one was listening to them right now. But it didn't really have a reason for it. Surely it has gone so fast earlier because he was a burden. Chuck was supposed to be the one to escape here. But he saw, for now, that's pointless.

He noticed that the other no longer hopped beside him. The object next to him stopped a few steps behind him and looked down at the ground, a little oppressed. He didn't like that.

"I shouldn't have asked that. It's none of my business either."

"That's not it. You may ask me what you want. It's just ... that's me ... well, yes the others too. That we don't know how long we have been here. Everything is so... black in the head. I know there was a time before... here. Nevertheless, I don't remember exactly what was there... or who was." Now the to bird it was also clear why he had messed up the mood, but he was more than sure that this house had a secret.

But should he really poke around in it and look for more answers? His job was to flee here and then marry the girl. Or not? He wanted to be free of debts, but did he really want to marry Gale? So far he wasn't in this place and yet found it was exactly what he needed. Even if he was afraid in the beginning. He still got that a bit when the monster was in the room. Nevertheless, he got the time here to think again about everything reasonably. Nobody here asked for anything from him. At least until now, because he knew sooner or later, the beast will give him a punishment for the broken rose.

"I'm sorry." He said and tried for the time being to change the subject. It also didn't seem so easy to speak of the master of the house, because most of the answers related to this. Strange, but the candle didn't really seem to be afraid of the monster. If he hadn't seen the big thing himself, one might think it's about a nice guy. On the other wing, he caused the trouble here and maybe this only makes the giant angry.

Nonsense, as rude as he was with him, it certainly pushed everyone like this around. Although in bathroom just happened quite the opposite of before. Even his bandage on the head was certainly put on him carefully. As he wanted to touch it, he realized that it was missing. He hurriedly looked into a shiny vase in the hallway. The wound also seems to heal so well.

"There you are." The candy bowl hopped in their way.

"What are you dawdling around? The soup is getting cold." Complained the creature and hopped into the kitchen, which wasn't far away.

"I can fix that." Said the candle with a smile and hopped in the same direction. When the yellow one arrived in the room, he also spotted the pretty figure again. He also saw something blue, which he thought he had seen in the cellar, but it suddenly hid.

"I heard what happened. Are you okay?" The lady from the musicbox inquired as he sat down at the table set for him. Only one plate means probably that he ate alone. Somehow he wasn't really happy because the theory that the giant is a bird eater didn't really want to leave him. He thought that if the guy consumes normal food and gets full, he will be spared. Chuck shook his head, because the monster had more than one opportunity to devour him, but still did not do that. And what if he was to be fattened?

"Is he still in shock?" The singer inquired of Asches who had just climbed onto the table.

"Actually, he was just quite talkative." Answered the dish of sweets and made an indignant look, because the food was still not touched.

"Would you like to eat something else? Maybe he would rather.." But the dancer was quickly interrupted by the bowl.

"He gets this in his beak what comes to the table! We are not here.."

"He really doesn't want to eat me, does he?" It burst out of the bird, then they couldn't possibly lie to him. The magical items came way too decent for that.

"Of course not. This thought must have come to you already. I know your first encounter and the ones that followed weren't exactly friendly, but believe me, the master is a vegetarian." The female-looking creature sincerely explained.

"At least as long as you're not stuck in his apple pie. He's really into that stuff.” He suddenly heard a younger voice and a blue ball rolled in his direction.

"Round!" The little lady wanted to sound admonishing, but she smiled nonetheless, because the master really loved the cake. Even if he would never say it aloud.

"I'm sure I will stay away from it." Chuck added with a smile and he turned the ball curiously a bit. That made it laugh.

"Your feathers tickle." Brought the toy out. The bird looked behind the music box and saw two more blue things. One hid hurriedly again, behind a large bowl on the table, when his eyes were noticed.

"You don't need to be afraid of me." He explained as kindly as possible.

"They're hiding because they know they're in trouble because of the incident in the basement. The master has expressly forbidden them... That's an outrage." For the bird simply pushed aside the orange-black bowl, which found no end to its preaching. Ashes then had to laugh with the ball. Of course they tried that secretly.

"Come on, guys. He really doesn't hurt you." The dancer also had to smile, but quickly tried to distract herself with getting the other two out. That happened then too. A neatly-sewed doll and a nutcracker hopped tentatively in Chuck's direction. Both mostly decorated with the color blue. The nutcracker looked a bit ashamed to the ground when he finally stood in front of the guest.

"So now we are all present and can really introduce each other. You already know Sweets and Ashes, even if not by name." Thus, the lady from the music box began to point at the two when speaking.

"That didn't came to me sooner, sorry." The candle apologized and bowed.

"Still, nice to meet you." He added, and the candy bowl next to it, crossed his porcelain arms.

"Pah, as if I immediately untie my name to every stranger." It came still disgruntled out of the dish.

"And these are Round, Dolls and Cracker." The three small blue objects bowed.

"Cracker, don't you want to say something to our guest." The lady tried to bring up a certain topic.

"It was not my intention.. That in the basement.." But the yellow one interrupted the Nutcracker by taking it in his wings and smiled at him.

"It's already ok. It was my fault too. I was not allowed to go down there, but I did it anyway. You see, we're both to blame." He explained, because he always hated it to get a stand-up play from adults as a child. It was not different now.

"And.. you really are not hurt?" The little one now looked at him closely and glanced at his head.

"Don't worry, that was there before." With that, he put the little blue something back on the table. This now looked visibly relieved.

"My name is Stellar by the way. Just in case you still want to know that." The lady mingled in again. But she thought it was good, that everyone got along." The bird looked at her for a moment thoughtfully. Every name of these magical beings had something to do with what they are. Or not? Maybe they all chose the names themselves.

"I'm Cuck." He finally gave out, because everyone was looking at him and he didn't want to be rude. The food was already really cooled, but it didn't bother him to take it anyway. It tasted that way too good. After chatting with the objects for a bit, while he ate a bowl of soup and a dessert. Sweets didn't like to give him the pudding because this thought he didn't deserve it. He left out the question of whether the others also take food. It was kind of rude too. Still something burned on his tongue, because the dancer forgot someone when she introduced them.

Because he was afraid again to collide with the monster in the corridor, he also voluntarily washed the dirty dishes off. Whereby everyone looked at him in astonishment.

"What?"

"Wow, you're really fast." The candle was the first to find his voice again.

"Yes, as long as you do not break anything." Added the candy bowl. Ok, a glass would have just fallen down, but that can happen anytime to anyone.

"You're going to be a great help here." Stellar seemed more excited about his ability, but the bird still hoped he didn't just have to do household chores. He had rarely felt like home for that and the property here was much larger.

"What's...his name?" At some point, Ashes, Sweets and three little ones had to leave the room, because the black and orange object thought, they all couldn't deal with him all day. They still had other tasks here. The children were reluctant to let go of the kitchen at the thought, but the bird promised to play with them later. The music box was the only one left with him because, as he saw, she couldn't move on her own. She must have heard his question in the silence, but she didn't answer immediately.

"I don't know and we really tried to find clues to the owner here. There is nothing. At least nothing personal. He just doesn't talk about it."

"That's why you all just call him 'Master'." She nodded and he didn't know what to do next. Chuck looked at the window. Outside, the snow raged back and forth. He walked to the window and from here he could look perfectly at the entrance and a little bit at the conservatory. A little he cursed now, that he wanted to have the rose. Just so he could impress a woman he didn't really want to marry.

Suddenly he noticed that someone was running around outside. The homeowner, who else. There was a lot of wind blowing outside, even the monster had to raise one arm to protect his face from it.

"Why does he go out in this weather?" Actually, he thought that only a moment, but then the question came out of his beak like from alone.

"To take care of his plants. Or he brought in new cut wood from behind. But actually I thought, there is still enough down by the fireplace." As a matter of course he carried the box also to the window, so she can also look out.

"I'm surprised that he goes in so often when his flowers are so important to him. It's getting cold in there in this snow." He looked at her shortly afterwards, but the lady continued to look out of the window, smiling slightly.

"In the conservatory there is of course a small oven and he makes sure that all his plants are well. In the entrance area are the specimens that have nothing against a little cold." The bird didn't really understand her facial features. How could she smile when she looked at the monster?

"Why are you staying here with this something? I mean, if he loses control, that's your end."

"You think you saw what it looks like when he's angry? He was much worse. He devastated entire rooms in a short time, as if it were the lightest thing in the world. Your guest room also suffered once."

"Yes, but who.." But she already knew what he wanted to ask.

"We certainly haven't cleaned up and repaired everything by ourselves. What I meant by that, he could go on a raging state like that, but he still would never hurt us. Of course it was not less scary because not seldom did he inflict pain on himself. Sometimes unintentionally and at other times..." She didn't complete her sentence and she didn't have to do it for the bird either.

"What do you think, does he let me go after a simple punishment?" Of course, the dancer was aware that the yellow one wants anything but staying here. He still feared the master and only from up here, he dared to look at him. At least what you saw from the cowl.


	5. Chapter 5

"Would you please carry me down, then I can talk to him about it." The dancer took him out of his mind and Chuck looked again to the conservatory to briefly consider whether the monster lingers longer in there, but did that demanded fast then.

"Next time I would it prefer slower. Your wings are shaking pretty much when.. I want to go to the room with the big fireplace. This here is closed anyway." Stellar explained as they were standing in front of a door that was more in the shade in the corner. The bird almost missed it, but he stopped with caution and looked for the landlord.

"The whole nailed boards in front of it say that really well.” He added and of course, the curiosity immediately came up in him.

"What's behind it?"

"I.. I do not know." Then she answered honestly, because she really would like to know too. But as the Lord said that only bulky waste was stored here, she believed him and asked no further questions. It wasn’t that the three blues were not trying to look through the keyhole on a chair. Or the others tried removing the nails from the wood. But they were all too weak and really many boards and nails were used. Besides, it would also be noticed if they all work together at the door. So they never tested it out.

"Let me guess, it's the only locked room here in this place and he doesn’t want you to look in there." That only got his curiosity going even more.

"He said there was nothing important behind it." The singer also knew that it now sounded unbelievable.

"A monster I think doesn’t really belong, lives here with six magical objects, or whatever you are in this huge estate and there happens to be an obstructed space that, of course, that shouldn’t be entered." The bird's words came out of the beak too fast, but in his frustration of getting stuck here, he did not really know what to do.

"Please, do not call him that anymore." She asked, because she did not like it from the start. But Chuck did not listen because he was already working on the door. The way back to the kitchen, to look for a sturdy fork or something similar, he brought in a quick moment behind him. He just had to look into it. A big saw blade, which first came into his eyes, would probably have to do the job as well. Back at the door with the boards, he immediately went for it.

The lady in the jukebox wanted to prevent him from doing so, but she didn’t do so loudly because she didn’t want to alarm the Lord. Besides, she finally wanted to know what was here. Maybe here behind the wood was the solution to everything.  
Even though the yellow was fast, it took some time to find out how to remove the nails. And then Stellar heard a noise and she looked into the still empty corridor.

"He's back in here." She tried to warn the working bird, who still had two boards in front of him, until the door was completely clear of the wood.

"Finally." He announced pleased, but hit the wings again on the beak, because it was pronounced a little too loud. The lock of the door itself seemed destroyed. That's probably why it was locked up differently. Footsteps approaching were now heard.

"What should I do now?" He inquired desperately softly at the small figure.

"Why did you have to distribute the wood that way? Ditch it as fast as you can in the shadow. Or better right in there." She blinked and half was already gone.

"And now?"

"Can you still bring me to the fireplace room? I distract him and you look around the room. But please quietly!" Said and done so Chuck ran as fast as he could. He knew the monster couldn’t catch him so easily and yet he still got scared.

"Huh?" The big something looked inquiringly down the corridor. He hid only in the corner in the shadow, breathing with fear a little harder, than from the run.

"What is it?" Inquired the little figure to distract from the hallway and the bird.

"It was like.. Surely only a breeze. I should bring a bit more wood here too. Somehow it's chilly in here today." Relieved, the feathered leaned against the wall as the monster strode all the way to the room with the fireplace. So he crept cautiously into the forbidden room, expecting everything. Apart from complete darkness. There probably were no windows here or they were nailed up as well. What now? He didn’t even have matches. And then the talking candle came to his mind. But was it really smart to get that now? If he often ran in and out of the room, the landlord would notice it at some point. He wasn’t deaf and just noticed him as a breeze. Did the other birds in his village really notice him too? He didn’t know it, because he lived alone until now. Unimportant.

Nevertheless, he stormed out of the room again and as if summoned, Ashes wasn’t far away in the corridor. This was just taking a breath to tell him something, but he didn’t allow it. He took the object, shut his mouth where he suspected it, and ran back into the dark room.

"Well, let's take a close look at everything here. Stellar sits with your master in the fireplace room and distracts it for so long as possible." Then he took his yellow wing from the magic object.

"But how did you manage take away all the.."

"Pssst! Whisper." As soft as he could, he barely managed to stop himself from making a sound of astonishment as he started to look away from the candle. Apparently he arrived in the treasury. Gold, silver and jewels wherever you look. Large paintings that didn’t look cheap were also hidden here. Some frames looked like real gold. With the stuff that was lying around, it was definitely all real. He curiously opened one of the many chests standing around. Fabrics with which you could make the most beautiful clothes came to light. As he passed Ashes around more, he also noticed scratch marks on some things. Because the pictures were so huge, he noticed only when he saw them close that many of them were destroyed.

Probably from big claws, which unfortunately he had seen up close too. Nevertheless, he still could see birds in these pictures. Mostly birds in red tones that looked proudly or perhaps bored to the painter. At least that's how it was, in the pictures where he could still recognize faces.

So there seemed to be something true in his theory. The inhabitants of the house really had to disappear. And the monster just had to have something to do with it. It was looking for a cozy place to stay, which was better than a cold cave and here was a large estate, where it fit into it without causing a stir. And you don’t hear anyone screaming so deep in the forest, so no one noticed the crime. But it was also strange for him that he never heard before, that birds lived alone out here. Almost everyone in the village knew everyone, but he never heard of this great estate.

Maybe birds that wanted to be left alone. Yet no one had the right to kill them and occupy the house.

No, he thought again too absurd. If it were easy for the bigger one to kill, then he wouldn’t exist for a long time. On the contrary, he got something to eat, a bath and a bed. Murderers didn’t do that. Well, not that he ever met one, but he didn’t believe it anyway.

"That's all so nice here. I don’t understand why the Lord included this? Well, the broken pictures you can’t hang on the wall, but the vase over there makes sure a nice look in the entrance area. Maybe that's all around here, because I once broke something. It was.." Ashes continued chattering in a moderate tone as the bird tried to find out more of these paintings. He noticed that most of the pictures were from old birds that looked like something from another time. Probably illustrations of several generations. He also noticed that most birds had very prominent eyebrows. For some, it almost looked as if the feathers had been trimmed at the point. Surely only a fad from the past.

The older the frames of the pictures, the less they were damaged. Or maybe it was not the intention that all paintings would be destroyed here.

_‘He has devastated entire rooms in a short time, as if it were the lightest in the world.’_

The words of the singer came to his mind again. If someone breaks in somewhere, then pictures of strangers are not destroyed in that sense. You could have just got rid of them but this stuff was still here. Something weird was going on in this house.

"The picture got the most rage." Informed him the candle and pointed away from all the shiny things. Irritated, he shone into a rather dark corner where a painting with only a wooden frame lay face down on the floor.

"Someone probably did not like the picture." Yes, that 'someone' was especially mad at the sight, Chuck thought. They could actually call this someone by name, but he let the discussion go. The bird put the candle on the ground so he could pick up the destroyed image. Yes, a brown and ordinary picture frame, with drooping tatters in the middle. The family here didn’t have much left for this bird when he got such a small and simple painting. Lazy eggs are probably in every nest, he thought for a moment before he tried on the ground to arrange the tattered shreds a little bit. Of course it was again a red bird.

"It's a pity his face is missing." That's what the talking object was saying, fascinated as he watched it watched him working on the puzzle. Chuck noticed that this character looked somehow younger and not so cocky in the picture. The scrap of eyes, a small bit of eyebrows and beak, was missing completely, as were some smaller parts of the background, but still he could see clearly that this bird was different. Why? Surely the answer was the missing part. Was this bird disfigured?

As a kid, he always hated when he got a jigsaw and a piece was missing. Now he felt no different. But he couldn’t run with Ashes through the room because the flame would probably go out. Without him, he couldn’t see everything. The yellow left his partner and searched the room. In his haste, unfortunately, some chalices and other valuable vessels began to waver.

"Watch ou!" Said Ashes a little loud and pointed to the now falling jar. The small object also tried to hop to save the glass that threatened to fall off the table, but it was too far away. Chuck just managed to catch the thing on the ground before the impact. Then he put the glass back up and kept the rest of the dishes steady before returning to the unfinished picture at a normal pace.

"That doesn’t make sense at all." The yellow one didn’t know why, but found it difficult to take his eyes off this painting. It had the most charm of all the pictures here. Perhaps this red bird was not liked here by the others in the gold frame, because this scorned the wealth and nobility for unknown reasons. He could speak from his own experience that rich doesn’t always mean nice. Birds of any status may be mean, but rich ones will more easily become greedy for more.

"An outcast." Something pulled at him, the candle came closer again.

"Um .. Maybe you should not spend too much time on it."

"How so? Don’t you think that's interesting too? Maybe this guy was really ugly and.." A throat clearing that sounded too deep for Ashes made him freeze.

"I've had enough of you!" He was grabbed by the collar and thrown away from the picture. Of course, he now got the homeowner to face. Nevertheless, he wondered how he could not hear this. The roar of what was bigger made him tremble again, as if he were in the freezing cold.

"What did you want in here?"

"I just wanted to.."

"What? Steal again?"

"No, I .. please, let me explain. I .." He was held up to face the monster when speaking to him. The light from a real candlestick, held in the other paw, also shone into the face of the taller one. The cowl was probably sliding back in anger again. Actually, Chuck didn’t want to look at his counterpart and did not know why he dared to, but then he noticed something that had not occurred to him before. The monster had black eyebrows above the eyes. These were very similar to the eyebrows of the red birds. That couldn’t be a coincidence.

"I don’t need further explanation from a thief!" He was hurled out of the room by the bigger one. He just managed to catch himself. A gasp behind him revealed that he was about to be hunted again. He ran quickly into the fireplace room, while the monster scolded the poor Ashes. Stellar couldn’t warn him before, because a thick book lay on her box. He quickly took it down.

"Let me... Oh, it's you. And could you find something out?" But the bird didn’t get to an answer.

"He could find out that it is time for him to go!" The host announced loudly in the fireplace room.

"You let me go?" Chuck asked wondering and tried to overcome his fear to see the bigger one in good light, but then this wanted to grab him. He evaded, of course, and tried to climb up the monster to pull down the hood. It took a moment despite its speed.

“You're only causing trouble! So get out of here!" The beast bellowed uncovered and he fell to the ground. Nevertheless, he could now better look at his opponent. Where were the red eyes from before? His resting to muster was exploited and he was pulled up by the collar again. The something pulled the cowl then also with a growl back in the face.

"You can’t be serious? You want him out in that weather.." But even the dancer didn’t get far, with her sentences, because her box was closed again and weighted down with a book.

"You wanted to go, now you can do that as well." The big one continued angrily, while the candle had to remain in the fireplace room, because the door was simply closed. Then he glimpsed something red, at the other claw before it disappeared again under the dark robe. The bird couldn’t think much about it, because they hurried to the entrance of the property. Chuck quickly looked out of the window and now knew what the singer meant before. Outside, a snowstorm was waiting again. But when the monster wanted to open the door outside, he now clearly saw what the red of before was. The taller one wore a bandage on the other side. This was already completely red and the blood dripped now in the hall entrance to the ground.

"You're bleeding!" He remarked, staring at the wound, because just as the bandage was soaked, a lot of blood had to leak out. Did not this cause any pain to the other?

"It's none of your business!" And already the beast ran with him outside to the gate, where it stopped again briefly. The other paw had to hurt, the yellow thought, but he really shouldn’t care. After all, he will be free soon. The something ran with him after opening the gate further into the forest, where it left a red trail in the snow. Suddenly it stopped and looked around, just as he did in this confusing tree labyrinth. Nevertheless, he didn’t dare to say anything further. Somehow he didn’t look forward, but on to the monster. It didn’t look as scary as before. At least if it didn’t look at him with angry eyes.

Then it went on fast. Well, not as fast as he, but still in a hurry. In any case it was still dangerous, if the other thing suddenly decided to drop him. He heard sharp inhalation through the teeth and the drops of blood in the snow were getting bigger. Even though the monster, in contrast to him, was huge, even this had to run out of blood sometime. Or the body is at his end at some point because of going flimsy.

"Wrong way!" Complained the big something and looked around again. It wavered a bit.

"We should go back." Meant a soft third voice and he agreed.

"Yes. We really should.. Hey, what are you doing here?" Round looked at him apologetically and a little sleepy from his waistcoat.

"I just wanted to look at your things. I certainly wouldn’t have broken anything. And then I must have fallen asleep."

"All right. We can’t change that now. But can you tell me what's wrong with him?" He pointed up, at the monster that still held him, but somehow seemed lost. It didn’t even catch Chuck talking to anyone. For the fact that it was previously more attentive, it felt very strange to him now.

"Are you alright, Sir? Oh no!"

"What is it?"

"He has that headache again."

"Headache?" The yellow inquired.

"I don’t really know why he always has that. But the way I see it, we'll end up in the snow anyway."

"Why?" It only took a moment longer before the monster staggered more and then fell to the ground. The yellow bird just managed not to land under the heavy mass. Carefully, he stepped away from the bigger one, but it just did not move anymore. The ball hopped anxiously around his master to see if he had hurt himself.

"He's bleeding!"

"He had that before. But now tell me why headaches make him pass out?" Maybe Chuck could use this information.

"Stellar can explain that better. It has something to do with remembering. That's why he's trying to avoid it."  
Crack.

"What was that?" In panic the bird looked around, because that didn’t sound normal. An ordinary floor shouldn’t make any breaking noises. And then he noticed that the three of them were not on the forest floor but on a snow-covered ice. The cracking of the ice continued, probably because the biggest thing in their crew was too heavy for the frozen water.

"Please stay deep in my pocket so you don’t fall out when I run back quickly." Chuck said to the ball and started tracking the trail of blood before more ice shattered. But what would happen to the monster?

"We can’t just leave him here!" Told him the toy and of course it was right. To make matters worse, he not only felt cold from the wind on his feet, but now slowly ice water.

"Hey, wake up!" So he tried to wake up the bigger something before it went down.

"It doesn’t work." The ball whined in despair.

"Please wake up now, Sir!" The bird tried a little more vigorously. Before that, he spoke in a loud voice because of the wind, but now he really had to hurry up. One last idea came to mind and he pulled the cowl off the beast's head to find his ears. That was easy and the fur didn’t feel so bad. He repressed that thought continuing to do what should help.

"I broke off all your roses and threw them into the fire! After that, I also burned your ugly glasshouse!" The yellow roared as loud as he could. He hoped that finally woke the other and made this really angry. Well, he needed him more awake than angry, but he hoped he would come to his senses and strength faster.

"You.. YOU HAVE WHAT ?!" The little one quickly ran away and the monster followed him, of course, in blind rage. Unfortunately, the crackling of the ice continued. Why did not they notice before that they were standing on a lake. At least that was the only explanation for him, for the current situation.

"If I catch you, I will.. What the.." The bird stopped, because the voice behind him fell silent and that was a mistake, because an ice floe suddenly towered up with him at the top in the air. The other side was in the water with the heavier end. Although he still tried to run to get away from here, but he could only hold on to the floe, which clattered down fast. He just managed to jump on another piece of floating ice. But waves did not make the whole thing easy and so he had to jump on. The surfaces were still slippery. The monster noticed in the meantime where it was, but didn’t make it back on the ice.

"Stop moving so much!" He cried, but the taller one didn’t hear him. Chuck looked at the shore. He could do it alone, but the other would surely drown if it fidgets on. He took a deep breath, hoping his decision was worth for all three. And that he wouldn’t freeze in the middle of it. Quickly he jumped from ice floe to ice floe to the monster.

"What's this supposed to be? Stay away!" The something screamed at him, but he just jumped on its head.

"Be quiet for a moment and listen to me!" He said as loud as he could to get the attention. It worked.

“Try pedaling like a wooden board on the water. It's best to lie on your back." Although the larger something still wanted to reciprocate, it didn’t and the heavier body turned. The yellow one tried to balance him so he wouldn’t fall into the water. Strangely enough, the monster took care that this didn’t happen.

"Now, spread out your wi.. arms and act as if you were going to fly like a butterfly." Again, this was done without rejoicing until they arrived ashore. The thick ice floes simply displaced the larger one in backstroke. Wet and cold, both dragged ashore.

"Thanks." Announced the monster, but only heard a softer voice.

"Round, what are you doing out here? You could have dropped into the water!" He scolded the little creature, but realized it was pointless for now. He had to take care of the unconscious bird again. This had just like him already small lumps of ice in his feathers. The taller one tried to shake off the water and ice before it wringed out the cowl. Or rather beat out the ice globule. Then he squeezed the bird cautiously to the chest, hoping to give it enough warmth until they are back by the estate.


End file.
